Capsized
by Princess of the Pearl
Summary: Elizabeth finally gives in to what she wants most and heads for Tortuga to find Jack. But she finds Gibbs instead, and what he tells her changes everything. SPARRABETH. Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**CAPSIZED**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SUMMARY: **Elizabeth finally gives in to what she wants most and heads for Tortuga to find Jack. But she finds Gibbs instead, and what he tells her absolutely devastates her.

**RATING: **M—Because of eventual (for lack of a better term) smut. If you find adult content offensive, then this story might not be for you. Either way, you have been warned.

**DISCLAIMER: **Unfortunately, Jack and Lizzie are not mine. They belong to Disney, Ted, Terry and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**A/N: **This is a story based on an idea that suddenly popped into my head. It won't be very long, five chapters at the most, but probably more along the lines of 3-4 chapters. However, suggestions for continuation will always be considered, so if you have an idea on how I can make this longer, please speak up! I seriously save every single review I get, so if you have thoughts on lengthening this story, go ahead and share. Thanks for reading and on with chapter one! Enjoy!

Oh! I almost forgot. I'm writing this story as a request by ciel (who has been sweet enough to review my story several times), a self proclaimed Sparrabeth smut addict (like myself) who asked for an M rated chapter for **The King's Captain**_**. **_Instead, I'm writing an entirely separate JxE story, complete with smut, in future chapter(s). So anyways! On we go.

* * *

Elizabeth Turner sighed and draped her arm across her eyes, begging the good Lord above for sleep to take her soon. She could hear the persistent clicking of the mantle clock across the one-room cottage she had come to call home. The minutes of another sleepless night ticked by, minutes that she knew were being wasted, minutes she would never get back. She'd been like this for weeks now, almost since she'd been left alone on that sleepy little island where she was waiting for that one day. Her first night there, she couldn't help but sleep deeply, her body exhausted from the battle she'd fought in hours prior. But every night since was spent lying awake, her thoughts consuming her, and she considered herself lucky if she got two or three hours of sleep.

She rolled over and sighed agitatedly, facing the window that framed the view of the ocean and what lay beyond. She edged towards the side of the bed and pulled the covers back, placing her bare feet on the cool, wooden floors. She crept across the room, stopping dead in her tracks and wincing when one of the floor boards creaked underneath her. She stood absolutely still for several moments before continuing, flashing back to her past in Port Royale. She couldn't count how many nights she had snuck out of bed to stand on her terrace, gazing up at the night sky and out at the harbor. Almost every night since her escapade with the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow, she would just stare at the harbor, looking for a ship with black sails. She shook her head at the memories, thinking of how she had and hadn't changed since those days.

Elizabeth reached for the front door of the cottage, breathing in deep at the sea breeze that greeted her once it was open. Perhaps a walk would make her sleepy. She looked up at the star filled sky. She wouldn't need a lantern. The moon was so full and bright, she could see perfectly where she was going. She made her way through the tall grass and down the staircase that had been carved into the sea cliffs. When she reached the beach, she plopped down in the sand, pulling her knees up to her chest. She stared out at the ocean, the moonlight glimmering its reflection on the water's glass-like surface. A small voice inside her head asked her what she was doing, what she was looking for, and she was again reminded of those nights in Port Royale. She was waiting for the Black Pearl, for her ticket out of this place.

The one night she remembered most was the night she almost did leave Port Royale. It was the night before her impending nuptials with Will…

_She stepped off the balcony and back inside her room, leaving the door open. The room was flooded with light and the glittering in the corner caught her eye. She turned to face it and bit her lip nervously, taking a step towards it. There it was, draped with lace and beads, the color of champagne… her wedding dress. It fit the mannequin so perfectly. She let her fingers trace the collar before taking a step back. She stared at it and in the glistening moonlight that hung on each bead, she could see her future. She saw herself sitting in a rocking chair by the fire, mending one of Will's shirts. She could see herself struggling to carry the baskets full of items she bought at the market… milk, eggs, produce. She could see herself sweating over the fire, turning the large wooden spoon in a simmering pot of stew that no matter how hard she tried, still didn't have any flavor. She saw a half dozen round, pink children, all screaming and crying for her at once, her belly full and round, ready to pop out the next one. She didn't like what she saw. She closed her eyes and her heart sent the image of what she wanted more than anything—a vast, empty ocean full of possibilities and adventures. She saw a tall, dark, handsome pirate with kohl lined eyes and a grin that glinted gold. When she opened her eyes again, her dress was still facing her, calling her to a future she wasn't sure she wanted anymore._

_She had tried to be subtle with her desires when talking to Will, to feel him out and see if a life on the sea was at all tempting to him. But when she asked him about their future, she was met with the answers she feared most. He talked about owning the blacksmith's shop as his own one day and being able to provide for her. He talked about security and safety, of all the things he wanted and thought she did too. _

_She sighed as she stood there, staring at her wedding dress. She loved Will, she really did, but she had spent so much time waiting to feel something passionate, something fiery and primal. It just wasn't there. When he kissed her, it was always friendly and chaste, gentle. There was no hunger in his kisses, nor desire in the way he touched her. _

_She gradually came to accept the fact that a life at sea was not in her future and that she would just have to be happy with what she had. She would do the right thing, the honorable thing. She would do what would make her father proud and she would do what would spare Will's unsuspecting heart. She would marry the blacksmith. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. Everything would be fine. She _was _ready to be married. Wasn't she?_

_She went back to bed and closed her eyes, pondering for at least an hour before she fell asleep. And when she did sleep, she was met with a dream that terrified her. She dreamed of that pirate with kohl lined eyes. She dreamt of his tan skin against her creamy, pale skin. She dreamt of soft touches and caresses. It was so real. She could feel the rough hair of his goatee against her skin as he kissed her neck. She could feel his calloused hands moving up her bare thighs. She could feel the wetness of his mouth against her breasts. The feeling of how full she felt when he was inside her was exquisite. She felt that red-hot passion, the animalistic want she had been missing out on._

_When she woke up the next morning, her wedding day, her brow was damp. She could feel the moisture between her legs that the dream had left her with. But that's all it was. It was just a dream. Pre-wedding jitters, right? That's all it was. She was going to marry Will. She loved Will. It was just a dream… just… a dream._

The wedding didn't happen. The clouds that loomed overhead foreshadowed the rest of the day, in which she and Will were arrested for helping that pirate escape certain death.

But she had had other dreams of him, other dreams of Captain Jack Sparrow since that initial one on the eve of her wedding to another man. What was wrong with her? How could she lust for another man, a pirate no less, when she was betrothed to another? She berated herself for those dreams, but no matter what she did, how she tried to distance herself from him, it didn't work. The dreams kept coming. They started out as nothing but lust-filled fantasies, sweat slicked bodies moving together in heated passion. But as they continued and the nights went on, they changed. The touches became softer, more gentle. In her dreams, he would kiss her with feeling and emotion.

The night of June 16, 1782, she dreamt something that truly frightened her. She and the pirate weren't engaged in illicit activities as they had been in dreams past. They were just lying there together, looking at each other. He leaned down, his mouth so close to her ear she could feel his facial hair tickling her skin. He whispered something to her, and the sound of those words coming from his mouth was something she still remembered. _I love you, Elizabeth._ And what's more, she answered him. In the hazy confines of her dream, she looked back at the man lying next to her, the man who was not her fiancée, and answered him. _I love you too, Jack._

The next afternoon changed everything. Jack was dead, by her doing. She used the lust (for she would not admit to love; it was just a stupid dream) she felt him as a weapon. She used a kiss to distract him, to shackle him to the mast of his ship. And then she left him there. She just left him there, alone. The guilt that would swallow her in the weeks to come proved her worst fear: she was in love with Jack Sparrow.

So she would set things right. She would rescue him from the locker and die trying if she had to. But when they did bring him back, she just couldn't say it. The dreams, she reasoned, her hers and hers only. She might love Jack, but he certainly did not love her back, especially after what she had done to him. So once again she found herself destined for a future with Will. Not that that was such a bad thing. She still loved him, just not the way he loved her. And love, if only by means of friendship, existed, then it would be good enough. She could be happy with that. Couldn't she?

This time there was a wedding. She sighed. Yes, there had been a wedding. There were vows. But there was no marriage. They were married on a pirate ship in the middle of the ocean, in the middle of a battle, _in the middle of a maelstrom_! Where was the paperwork that legalized there union? Nonexistent. The rings? Nonexistent. And contrary to what Barbossa or Jack said, the word of a pirate would not be good enough for the rest of the world. The marriage she shared with Will was a marriage in name only.

It had been roughly two and a half months since she'd been out at sea, "gallivanting after pirates," as her father had once put it. Two and a half months since she had seen Will or Jack. Two and a half months alone. Jack Sparrow, she mused, might have been a complicated man, but when he talked about freedom, he hit the nail right on the head. 

When she'd been with Jack, even while stranded on a deserted island, she'd been given a taste of the freedom he talked about, and now she found that she craved it, dare she say, needed it. She closed her eyes as a gentle sea breeze wafted over her. With that salty zephyr she could feel something, some invisible force tugging at her. She could never explain it, but she felt as though something was calling her, beckoning her away from the fate she was supposed to have. She wanted to be able to do it, to wait for ten years for her "husband" to come back for that one day.

_You don't have to wait for me, Elizabeth_, he had said to her, those two and a half months ago. _I can't ask you to, nor do I expect you to. If your heart begs for you to move on, then do it. Do what makes you happy. I just want you to be happy. _But she wanted to wait for him. She felt like she owed it to him, after everything she must have put him through. She promised to be there on that one day.

She looked up at the horizon. The sky was starting to turn a pinky-orange. The sun would be up within a matter of minutes. A new day was beginning. As she sat there, watching the birth of the new morning, she felt reborn herself. Will was right. She did not have to wait here, wasting away all alone. She could go after those dreams and still be there on the one day. She _could_ have it all. Every other thought she had was of a life that she wanted, with a man she wanted to be with. Maybe Jack didn't love her, but she would be a damn fool to wait around and not try. She smiled. Isn't that what Jack would do, anyways? Try?

She knew Tortuga wasn't far. So that's where she would go. Jack made port there often, and the odds of finding him there were higher than finding him anywhere else. She would use what little money she had to buy passage off this rock. She knew that once she found Jack, things wouldn't go exactly as she planned. They never did, for life was too unexpected. But the possibilities were endless and the desire for a new beginning had grown too strong to ignore.

* * *

So that's it for chapter one and for now. Elizabeth is on her way to Tortuga in search of Jack, and when she gets there, she sees a familiar face. But as she suspected, things don't go according to plan. Stay tuned for chapter two, which I hope to have up either tomorrow or the next day. Thanks for reading! Please review… it will only push me to update sooner. Thanks again!!

-Princess of the Pearl


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPSIZED**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**DISCLAIMER: **Not mine, except for Captain Lebbaeus and Aeolus, who are both drawn from my imagination.

**RATING: **M—Because of eventual (for lack of a better term) smut. If you find adult content offensive, then this story might not be for you. Either way, you have been warned.

**A/N: **Thanks to ciel and elizabeth marie cullen for the reviews, I truly appreciate it. Now on with chapter two!

* * *

Elizabeth stood at the foot of the dock, every earthly possession she cared about on her person. A burlap sack was tossed over one shoulder and the chest that guarded Will's heart was clutched safely in her hands. It had been a little over 24 hours since she made her decision to leave, to find Jack. She had been watching the crew of the _Thalassa _since before dawn, and now the sky was beginning to light up as a new day approached. She had learned from one of the local fishermen that the _Thalassa _was a Greek trading vessel on its way to Isla Delmar, one of Tortuga's neighboring islands. It seemed to be her best bet, for many other trading ships avoided that area of the Caribbean altogether. She looked over her shoulder at the town she was leaving behind. She wouldn't miss it.

She took a deep breath and made her way down the dock, towards the man who seemed to be in charge. If he wasn't the captain she was looking for, then he had to be the quartermaster. No one else would give orders like that. Or what she assumed to be orders… he spoke heavily in Greek, his accent thick.

"Excuse me? Do you speak English?" she asked tentatively as she approached the man. He was portly with pink cheeks and was barely taller than she was. He had a head of bushy black hair and large sideburns that would make Gibbs envious.

"English? Yes, English I speak," he replied with a friendly chuckle. He smiled at her. "Is dere something I can 'elp you with, Miss…?"

"Swann," she answered, careful not to use Will's last name. "Elizabeth Swann. Yes, you can. I'm looking for Captain Lebbaeus, do you know where I can find him?"

"I am Captain Lebbaeus!" He placed his hands on his chest.

"Oh." She felt herself blush. "I need to get to Tortuga. I was told that maybe you could take me there."

"I no head to Tortuga." He shook his head at her. "I head to Isla Delmar."

"I see," she bit her lip and looked at the ground.

"But perhaps…" She looked up at him. He smiled again. "Tortuga is on de way, no? I suppose I could take you there."

"Oh, that would be wonderful!" Elizabeth tucked the chest under one arm and pulled a small cloth bag of coins out of her breeches pocket. "I have money, I can pay you for your trouble."

"No, no. No money," he said kindly, taking a step forward and placing his hands over hers. "I take you dere free of charge. Besides," his voice was warm, "you look like my daughter, my Kristina. Remind me of home. It will be no trouble." He paused and looked her up and down. His expression changed slightly. "But I must ask… what a pretty girl like you headed to Tortuga for, eh? Is no place for a young lady like yourself. Is dangerous, you get in big trouble there."

"I'm looking for an old friend," she replied. "I think I might find him there."

"This old friend as a him!" Lebbaeus let out a snort of a laugh. "Miss Lizabet, I have four daughters at home. Is dis old friend an old love of yours?" His fatherly smile and the notion of thinking of Jack as a lover made her grin.

"A new love, perhaps."

"A new love!" She laughed. His enthusiasm was infectious and she found him to be quite an entertaining man. "What could be better, eh? Very well then. We leave dis place in an hour and head for Tortuga. I be happy to drop you there. Aeolus!" A lad of about sixteen hurried up to her and the captain. "Miss Lizabet, this is Aeolus, my only son. Aeolus, you take Lizabet to my cabin. She sleep in my quarters." He turned to Elizabeth, placing one hand on each of her upper arms. "You go with Aeolus, he a good boy. Too bad he too young for you, eh?" He laughed again. "I come to check on you as we set sail."

"Miss Lizabet?" She looked to Aeolus, who was holding his arm out to her. She was going to like this journey, she could tell. She already felt like she was part of Captain Lebbaeus's family.

"Thank you, for everything," she said to the captain, over her shoulder as Aeolus escorted her towards the small ship. Lebbaeus nodded and gave a slight bow, the fatherly smile never once leaving his round face. She thanked Aeolus once they reached the cabin and he simply nodded his head before running off to his duties. The captain's cabin on the _Thalassa _was small, not at all like the grand cabin on _The Black Pearl._ She set her things down on the bunk and went to one of the porthole windows, cranking the handle to get some fresh air in the cramped space. It might have been small, but it was clean, and it would suit her perfectly for the week's voyage to Tortuga.

She climbed onto the bunk and lay back, letting her head rest on the pillow. She prayed Jack would be there, that she would find him easily. But when she did find him, what would she say? She didn't even really know if he had completely forgiven her for what she'd done. What if he hadn't? What if he wanted nothing more to do with her? She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to think such thoughts. Maybe Captain Lebbaeus would let her join his crew? Or maybe when she reached Tortuga, she could find a pirate crew that would take her to Shipwreck Cove. Either way, whether Jack wanted her or not, she couldn't come back here, back to this place. She was a swan, after all, and all birds needed to fly free.

* * *

The _Thalassa _was a small vessel, but it was fast. The ship made it to Tortuga in five days rather than the expected seven. Every night, Captain Lebbaeus invited her to dine with him and his son, and she found the conversation quite stimulating. He was full of stories about his twenty-one years of experience on the sea, as well as legends about ancient Greece. Elizabeth had learned those stories when she was a child, for her mother loved them, but it was quite different hearing them from someone who was actually native to them. In her short time with him and his crew, she became rather fond of him, thankful for the fatherly influence and wisdom after her own father had been taken from her.

She now stood at the ship's railing, a foolish smile plastered on her face as the _Thalassa _came into the port of Tortuga. The sun was slowly dipping behind the horizon and soon it would be dark. Her timing could not have been better. During the day, Tortuga was a sleepy little town where not much happened. If it weren't for a few drunkards passed out in the alleyways or slumped against the store fronts, hung-over, the town could easily be passed off for Port Royale. But as soon as the sun started to go down, it was as if someone had lit a fuse, and once the sky had gone black, the town exploded with life. 

There was gambling and drinking, partying and singing. The people that lived in Tortuga treated life like it was a celebration and they were the guests of honor. She could see why Jack liked it so much, the place fit him like a glove.

"Look at dat smile. You anxious to see this man of yours, no?" She looked over to see that Captain Lebbaeus had stepped beside her.

"Nervous more than anything," she answered truthfully. Lebbaeus gently grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at him. The expression on his face was affectionate, matching the warmth in his voice.

"No man in 'is right mind would say no to you." She couldn't help but smile at him. He playfully pinched her cheek. "Now Lizabet, you listen to me. Thalassa be docked in de harbor for tonight only. We leave for Isla Delmar tomorrow at sunrise. If for some reason dere is any trouble, you come to me, and I take you dere instead. Dis ship go dere to trade every six months. You should need me, I take you to Greece to Mrs. Lebbaeus and she go crazy for you like I do. Do you understand, Lizabet?"

"Yes, I understand," she replied. She leaned in and kissed his cheek, which made him laugh before going off to bark orders in Greek at the crew.

Once the ship had docked and Elizabeth had given her final farewells to Lebbaeus, Aeolus and the rest of the crew, she set out in immediate search of a place to stay. She hadn't seen the _Black Pearl_ in the harbor and knew she would likely have to wait for Jack to come to her. It wouldn't be long, though. Jack could never go more than two or three months without a visit to Tortuga. She would just have to be patient.

It didn't take her long before she found a room at an inn on the outskirts of town. She paid the woman who owned it enough for two weeks. She would have to come up with the rest later. She left her sack on a chair in the corner of her room and tucked the chest under the bed, making sure to take the key with her in case of a break in. She couldn't wait to get around to some of the taverns. If she wasn't going to find Jack that night, maybe she would see another familiar face. One of the pirate lords, perhaps? No matter who she saw, old face or new, she was craving contact with people who were like her… people who were pirates.

She slowly ventured into town, walking at a leisurely pace so she could observe and take it all in. The last time she'd been here in search of Jack, she was in such a damned hurry that she didn't bother to have a good look around. It was a small town and it didn't take her long before she reached the main drag of Tortuga; all she had to do was follow the noise and she found it without a problem. There were plenty of people languishing about, maybe it would do her some good to at least ask around about Jack. Surely one of them must know when he would be gracing the pirate port with his presence.

She approached a group of women, who were no doubt paid for the services they offered.

"Excuse me?" she asked, interrupting their conversation and trying to hide any trepidation from her voice. One of the women, who was at least a head taller than Elizabeth with a mess of tawny brown hair, turned around and eyed her suspiciously.

"I don't do other women," she said dismissively. "You might want to try down the street, dearie." She turned around and began to chat again. Oh no, she didn't. Elizabeth had questions and she wasn't going to be ignored until they were answered.

"Actually, I'm looking for someone," she interrupted again, her voice stronger than before. The woman turned around again, clearly irritated. "Jack Sparrow. Do you know where I can find him?" The prostitute let out a long laugh, as did the rest of the women in the group. If Elizabeth hadn't been aggravated before, she was now.

"I haven't seen Jack Sparrow in months." She took a step closer to Elizabeth, raising her voice to just above a whisper. "And if you see him, you tell him that he owes Cathleen a visit. Come on, ladies." With a huff, the prostitute and her followers were off, headed down the street towards one of the many taverns. Elizabeth watched her go, frustrated and angry.

"Did you say you were looking for Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth turned back around to see that one of the women had stayed in her place. She was decidedly more petite than her ring-leader and was covered in red. Her hair, cheeks, lips and dress all shared the color.

"Yes," she answered, the old feeling of hope creeping through her.

"Captain Jack Sparrow?" Lady red took a few steps forward, yet still managed to keep her distance. Her hands were on her hips and her eyebrow was up.

"Yes, do you know where I can find him?" Elizabeth couldn't hide the excitement from her voice. However, the expression on the other woman's face fell, and she suddenly looked sad.

"I know someone who does. Come with me." The woman took off at a brisk pace down the street, Elizabeth at her heels. They passed three or four bars before entering one. It was smoky and loud, and packed as full as it could get. "Back here!" the woman shouted, turning around and beckoning to Elizabeth. As they pushed their way through the crowd to the opposite side of the room, it crew a bit quieter, until they reached the corner. Sitting there, in the back of the room, was Joshamee Gibbs. "Someone to see you, Josh," the woman said. Gibbs looked up, his face lighting up at the sight of Elizabeth. He jumped up from the table. Elizabeth was just as excited to see him as he was to see her.

"Mister Gibbs!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around the older man's neck. "It's so good to see you!"

"What brings ye 'ere?" he asked when she pulled away. "Never thought I'd see the likes of you again."

"She's looking for Jack," the woman spoke up, reminding the two of her presence.

"Yes, I'm looking for Jack," Elizabeth repeated. "Where is he? I trust if you're here, he can't be too far." Gibbs paused. His expression fell, like the woman's had just moments ago. He looked to her, his voice quiet.

"Thank ye, Scarlett. I'll be seein' you around, I suppose." The two nodded their farewells and she disappeared into the crowd.

"Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, sensing that something was terribly wrong. "Where's Jack?"

"Have a seat, Miss Elizabeth." He gently took hold of her arm and led her to the table. They sat opposite each other. "Would ye like a drink?"

"No," she answered firmly, crossing her arms. "What I want is for you to stop dancing around the subject and tell me where Jack is. Is something wrong? Is he hurt?" Gibbs looked away and sighed before looking back at her.

"After the battle, Jack took the crew, Barbossa included, here to celebrate. The next morning, he sent everyone else back to the ship to prepare to leave. He went into town to gather some pleasurable company before he left, and when he got back to the docks the Pearl was already shrinkin' on the horizon."

"Barbossa left him," Elizabeth gathered, a light pang in her chest. Poor Jack. That ship meant everything to him. "So where is he now? Jack, I mean. Is he still here?"

"Jack didn't want to wait for nightfall to go after 'is ship, an' it was too risky to commandeer another vessel durin' the busy mornin'. So he found himself a mere dinghy and took off."

"He _what_?" Elizabeth's eyes grew wide. Now she was really starting to panic. Trying to sail the ocean in a dinghy, which would never be able to hold enough supplies, provide enough shade or stand up to foul weather was the stupidest thing anyone could do.

"That night…" Gibbs' voice fell, his expression dropping again. "…there was a terrible storm." Elizabeth felt a lump rising in her throat. She suddenly felt sick, her mouth went dry. "There's just no way he could have survived in that little thing." It couldn't be, it just couldn't be! The noise that filled the tavern was slowly blocked out as her head began to spin. She felt dizzy, very dizzy. This couldn't be happening. Jack… no, he couldn't be. But he was. Gibbs was right. No man, legend or not, could survive a sea storm in a dinghy.

Jack… was dead.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, a nice cliffhanger for is a good place to end this chapter. Now I don't want anyone to panic! I promise this story will have a happy ending. I can't stand stories that end all sad and dramatic, they make me depressed. So hang in there and stay tuned. This is, after all, Captain Jack Sparrow we're talking about. ;) There will probably be one or two more chapters before this story is complete. Now go review and let me know what you think! See you at chapter three!

-Princess of the Pearl


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPSIZED**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**DISCLAIMER: **Regrettably, still not mine.

**RATING: **M—Because of eventual (for lack of a better term) smut. If you find adult content offensive, then this story might not be for you. Either way, you have been warned.

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, they're very sweet. In this chapter, we'll catch up with Elizabeth, several months after she learned of Jack's disappearance and almost certain death. She's moved on to Isla Delmar. To use a modern analogy, Tortuga is kind of like Las Vegas (with the drinking and the partying, etc.), and Isla Delmar is kind of like Beverly Hills (where a lot of the socially elite chose to settle in the Caribbean). Now, without further delay, let's get on with chapter three!

* * *

Isla Delmar was the closest neighboring island of Tortuga, but it might as well have been hundreds of miles away. It was one of the more wealthy port towns in the Caribbean, even more so than Port Royale. It had a fort and a prison of impressive size and security, a bustling economy supported by the trading vessels that constantly came in and out of town, and not a lot of criminal activity. And if there was criminal activity, it was met with fast and strict punishment. It was the perfect place for someone to go if they were looking to disappear, to start over with a new identity.

Five and a half months ago, she was Elizabeth Turner, someone she was uncomfortable being. Three months ago, she once again became Elizabeth Swann. But she couldn't be a "Swann" any more. The name was synonymous with Weatherby Swann, the late governor of Port Royale, and that was a life she was trying to forget. Being Elizabeth Swann meant she had lost everything—her father and only real family, her childhood friend and first love, and the pirate who introduced her to the life she wanted to live. So she once again found a new identity. She took her mother's maiden name and became Elizabeth Ashcroft. But when asked if she was related to the wealthy Ashcroft family of London, she just shook her head. It was merely a coincidence. In fact, she had explained, she came from a poor family in a village near Sussex, and had been sent to the Caribbean earn money to send home.

What did it matter, anyways? These people didn't know her. And assuming a new life, she thought, would make it easier to escape from the one that was broken. She didn't want to be Elizabeth Turner. She didn't want to be Elizabeth Swann. She didn't want to be a pirate king or a governor's daughter. She just wanted to forget—forget the memories she'd made in those lives, forget the pain that they brought. She didn't know how else to cope with losing another person she loved. Yes, loved.

It was terribly ironic to her how she struggled with her feelings for Jack Sparrow—Captain Jack Sparrow—when he was alive. This was the second time she had lost him, and only now did she finally have a full understanding of how much he meant to her. He had saved her so many times and whether he knew it or not, had opened her eyes to what she was capable of and what she wanted to get out of life. As frustrating and enigmatic as he was, she was head over heels in love with him.

Every little detail was something different she admired about him. She loved the way he spoke with his hands and the way he formed his words. She loved the way she could feel his dark eyes watching her, and then when she'd go to look at him, he hadn't been watching her at all. They way he walked was almost like a dance… he had spent so much time on the ocean that he only got sea-legs when on land; land was what he found odd and uncomfortable. She loved how his presence commanded attention and how he was always able to sway people. It was a valuable skill that she wished she had. She loved how he was a walking scrapbook of the life he had lived. Every tattoo, every trinket that he had sewn into his hair, every scar, held a very important memory to Jack. She loved that he smelled like a pirate, a true man of the sea. And she loved that, while she hadn't known him nearly as long as she had known Will, he seemed to have understood her better than anyone else. Her motives, her thoughts, her outlook… he got it all.

But none of that mattered now. Jack was gone. And with him gone, it was as if her entire life had been capsized, turned upside down.

Still, everything she did made her think of him. She'd sit down in the morning to braid her hair. That would remind her of the braids in his hair and the braids that hung off his chin. She'd walk to work, to the tavern where she supported herself as a barmaid. A bird would fly overhead, as free as Jack had been. She prayed every night before she went to bed that she would stop dreaming of him, so that the anguish that his death brought would finally begin to dissipate. But the gods weren't listening. Life continued to be one giant reminder of Captain Jack Sparrow.

One night, when Elizabeth was walking home from work, it all came crashing down around her. It was as if all those little reminders had built up and then came crashing down around her. You wouldn't know it from the warm, Caribbean weather, but Christmas was only a few days away. The families of Isla Delmar were out and about finishing up their shopping. Merchants sold their goods from carts that lined the busy streets. If it had been snowing, it would have felt like London. The taverns were full of men that were too involved in the holiday spirit, simply meaning they had way more to drink than usual.

She was about four and a half blocks away from the tiny, one-room flat she called home. She took her time, pausing at every other shop to look in the windows and see what was being offered. An inky black sky loomed overhead, dotted with white, twinkling stars. The moon was nestled behind a blanket of clouds and the streets were lit up with the light spilling from the merchant shops. She stopped when she reached the illuminated window of a toy store, her mind instantly flooded with unwanted memories of her childhood in England. The window was crowded with children, their noses pressed against the panes, their eyes wide with excitement. How lucky they were, she thought, to be so young and innocent without a care in the world.

She looked down at the little boy next to her. He seemed to be about five or six years old, with a mess of curly black hair atop his head. He stood on his tip-toes to get a better look inside. She couldn't help but smile down at him, his genuine excitement at what lay ahead of him infectious.

"Like what you see, son?" An older man, no doubt the boy's father, came to kneel beside him. He had a large sack thrown over his shoulder, most likely filled with gifts for family and other loved ones. The young boy grinned and quickly nodded his head. The father laughed and kissed his cheek, tousling the boy's hair. "Well, come along, Jack, your mum is waiting for us."

Jack.

Jack.

Suddenly, it was all too much. Her throat felt tight and the noise from the holiday shoppers had grown way too loud. She began to run, pushing her way through the crowds, ignoring the irritated looks of those she passed by. She didn't know where she was going, she just needed quiet. She eventually ended up on an unfamiliar street. She could feel the tears burning in her eyes as she ducked down a long, narrow alley way. When she reached the end, she backed against the wall, sliding down until she was sitting on the ground. She buried her face in her hands and quietly sobbed, wishing she could have just one more minute with Jack. Just one minute was all she needed. She sat there, alone, and cried for a good half an hour or so before she realized she had to pull it together. Crying like this would not bring him back.

She angrily rubbed her tears away and looked around, taking in her surroundings. The alley was narrow and cramped, with one way in and one way out. The ground beneath her was cold and damp. She was sitting near the alley's back wall, a tall stack of empty wooden crates and barrels nearby.

She sighed heavily, wiping away a few stray tears before hauling herself to her feet. She had just finished brushing herself off when she heard the dull clunking of heavy footsteps behind her. Staggering down the alleyway was a tall, broad-shouldered brute of a man. His face was smudged with dirt and prickled with blond stubble. His messy hair of the same color was partly-tied back in a ponytail, the rest of it falling out around his square face. An almost-empty bottle was clutched tightly in his wide fist. He had already made it halfway down the alley before stopping and facing the wall. He muttered something inaudible to himself as he began to unfasten his breeches, preparing to relieve himself after a long night of drinking.

A deep sense of vulnerability began to creep through her as her mind screamed at her to hide. She knew too well from her experiences in Tortuga how dangerous a drunk man could be, and she was in no position to fight back. With a sword on her, she could take him easily, but she was unarmed and much, much smaller than he was. She quickly turned to duck behind the tower of wooden crates, but she moved too fast and slipped on the slick cobblestone. She yelped as she went down, taking several empty barrels with her in the process. She hit the ground with a painful thud, her head colliding with the hard stone. She instantly felt dizzy. If she had been able to fight him back with the strength of her muscles before, she certainly couldn't now. Before she could get back on her feet again, a shadow cast itself over her face and she looked up to see the man leering down at her.

Without saying a word, he reached down and hauled her to her feet. In one, rough motion, he shoved her against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. She struggled against him, but found her attempts to be useless. The pounding in her head increased when she fully realized that her strength, her only asset, was gone. This man was going to rape her and she was completely defenseless to stop it.

"I was just 'ere to have a quick piss, but this is infinitely better," he grinned, revealing several missing teeth. He was so close that she could feel his hot breath against her skin and could smell the alcohol radiating off of it. "'Old still an' I won't hurt ye, little lass…"

"Please," she whimpered as his grasp on her wrists tightened, "please, don't do this. Please just let me go…" The man merely chuckled at her before leaning in closer. His grotesque, dirty face was less than an inch away when another voice, a familiar, laconic, long-lost voice caused her assailant to stop his attack immediately.

"I believe she said 'please.""

Well, that explained things. She was dreaming. It was just a dream. Any minute now she would wake up…

"This doesn't concern ye, Sparrow!" her attacker hissed, spitting as he did so. His eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the third party. The third party who was dead. Yep, this was definitely a dream. The other man smirked. She bit her lip so hard, she tasted blood. Blood… this was a dream, wasn't it?

"Aye, well, ye know me," the dark haired man answered, waving his hands as he spoke and looking around nonchalantly. In one quick motion, the blink of an eye, his pistol was drawn, aiming at the drunkard who still had her pinned against the wall. He smirked again, his grin glinting gold. "Always sticking me nose where it don't belong."

She saw a lump rise in her attacker's throat as he reluctantly released her arms. She instantly brought them down to cover herself, feeling exposed. She backed away towards the corner of the alleyway, sliding back down onto the ground again. Her head was spinning and she feared that if she didn't sit down, she might faint. She didn't know what to believe any more, whether this was a dream or not.

"Now, Jack…" the drunkard stammered, holding his hands up defensively. "Let's not do somethin' we'll regret doin' later."

"Now who's to say I'd regret puttin' a bullet in your head?" As he spoke, the smirk never once left his chiseled face. "Go on. Out with you."

"I be willin' te share," the brute replied, his words dripping with sick promise. "What say ye te that, eh Jack?" Her rescuer gave his answer by cocking his pistol, this time aiming it at his opponent's crotch. She watched as he gulped and quickly fled without another word.

"Bloody scoundrel," she heard her rescuer mutter under his breath as he quickly tucked the pistol back under his belt. She watched him with bated breath from across the alleyway as he turned around, facing her. She bit her lip again when he slowly began to walk towards her, his usual swagger gone from his step. "Elizabeth? Ye alright, darlin'?" he asked, his voice just above a whisper. He crouched down in front of her, looking at her, concerned. But she couldn't answer him, could barely even look at him. If this wasn't a dream, then what the hell was it? "Lizzie?" he asked again. This time he placed a hand under her chin, forcing her to look at him. When her teary eyes met with his, she saw something soft and compassionate looming behind them. But still, she was silent. What was she supposed to say? He was dead, for Christ's sake!

"Gibbs…" she finally spit out, her thoughts all tumbling together inside her head.

"Lizzie," he chuckled softly, his gold teeth catching in the moonlight above. "I 'aven't seen you in nearly six months, an' the first thing ye 'ave to say to me is 'Gibbs?'" She sat up a little bit, some of her resolve coming back to her, accompanied by a slight case of annoyance and even anger. How could he be so casual, so nonchalant, after all that had happened?

"How dare you make fun of me at a time like this!" she cried, pushing him away, sending him off balance. She jumped to her feet, angry tears burning in her eyes as she looked down at him. "I thought you were gone and all you can do is make jokes like none of it matters!"

"I know," Jack said quietly, coming to his feet. He hesitantly took a step closer, to which she took a step back. "Gibbs told me he saw you in Tortuga."

"So you knew!!" She threw her hands in the air, frustrated and hurt. "You knew I thought you dead and you let me go on thinking it! Do my feelings mean nothing to you?!" she shouted angrily, pounding her fists against his chest.

"Stoppit!" He grabbed her wrists to stop her and instead of shoving her away, as she expected, he pulled her to him roughly, wrapping one arm around her back and placing the other on the back of her head. After a few moments of struggling, she melted into him, crying into the fabric of his shirt as he shushed her and whispered comforts into her ear. "I only found out ye thought I'd been lost yesterday," he finally whispered. "I came 'ere to find you immediately afterwards."

"How did you know I would be here?" she asked, her voice heavy from all the crying. He simply grinned at her. Of course. He knew her better than anyone. "What happened to you, Jack?" She pulled away so that she could see his face better. "Gibbs said you took off after the Pearl in a dinghy, and then there was a storm, and—" He cut her off by placing a finger over her lips.

"Luv, I 'ave faced undead, skeletal pirates, a big, slimy sea-beastie, and a crusty old swordsman who thinks that tentacles make a wise fashion statement." He arched his eyebrows at her. "Do _you_ think a little storm is really going to stop me?" He winked at her. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow!" Yes he was, and he was alive, standing in front of her. Here was her opportunity. No more missed chances. It was now or never. She leaned in to him and tangled her fingers into his hair, pulling his head down to hers.

The minute their lips met, she felt something go through her, some sort of electricity that would stay with her forever. She'd finally gotten a real taste of her captain, not like the one she used against him so long ago to send him to his death. This time it was fierce, full of genuine want and need.

She felt his hands on her hips, pulling her closer to him. After all the months of waiting for this, for this exact moment, the exhibitionist inside her was already starting to come out in full force. Before she could stop herself, she delicately traced his upper lip with her tongue. She felt him smile against her mouth before he pulled away slightly, gently nibbling her bottom lip as he did so.

"Come, Lizzie," he said softly, taking her by the hand. She went willingly as he led her away from the dark alleyway he had found her in, back towards the streets. They walked together in comfortable silence towards the docks.

"Where are we going?" she finally asked, looking up at the miracle beside her.

"I'm taking you home," he answered, grinning down at her.

"Home?" She couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice.

"Not wherever you've been stayin' for the past few months." He waved his hand at her. "We'll only stop there for a few minutes so you can get yer affects. _Then_ we'll go home." He stopped when they reached the water's edge. He pulled her in front of him and placed his hands on her upper arms, his chin above her shoulder. She looked out to the glassy-smooth water. Floating out in the harbor was the familiar sight of what she'd been craving, what she'd been longing for. A grand ship with black sails. Home.

* * *

**A/N: **So I think that's a good place to stop for now! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I loved writing it. The next chapter will have the long-awaited M content I've been promising, and it will probably be the last chapter of this story. Thanks for reading, now go review!


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPSIZED**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, not mine.

**RATING: **M—Because of (for lack of a better term) smut. If you find adult content offensive, then this story might not be for you. Either way, you have been warned.

**A/N: **I would like to offer a sincere thank you to everyone who as reviewed (you know who you are! You rock!) this story and anyone who will stumble upon it and review once it has been finished. This is the last chapter of "Capsized," and then it will be done. I do not, as of this time, have plans to write a sequel. It was written as a very complete thing, so if you haven't already, check out "The King's Captain," which will be ongoing for quite a while longer. Anyways, thanks again to everyone who as reviewed and even those who read and were too shy to :) Now, on with the last chapter!

* * *

Elizabeth looked around the cabin, running her hands together nervously. She had been inside Jack's cabin before, when it was under Barbossa's captainship, but she'd never really taken a good look around. When she was the older captain's prisoner, she remembered it being dark and stuffy, with heavy, red fabric curtains and old fashioned décor. But now it smelled like Jack, like a mixture of salt water and spices and rum. It didn't give her the same feeling it had before. Jack was right. It felt like home.

He took her back to the flat she'd been staying in while in Isla Delmar to get what little possessions she had before taking her to the Pearl. As they walked back to the docks, he tightly held onto her hand and would occasionally place a hand on the small of her back protectively.

When they reached the ship, all the familiar faces she had hoped she would see were there, including Gibbs. But Jack didn't give her much time to look around before he ushered her towards his cabin. Once inside, he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply before pecking the end of her nose and telling her that he'd be right back. With that, he disappeared out the door and she hadn't seen him since. Each moment that he spent away from her, the more nervous she got. She knew what Jack had in mind for her first evening on the Pearl, and while it was something she wanted just as much, her stomach still fluttered. She had wanted this for so long that now that it was finally happening, she couldn't believe it. Everything felt so surreal, she was afraid that at any moment she would open her eyes and find herself alone, as she had so many mornings.

She stood at the window and folded her arms over her chest, chewing on her bottom lip nervously as she waited for Jack to return. She was so wrapped up in the thoughts that swirled through her mind, she didn't even hear him enter the cabin. She nearly jumped three feet in the air when he placed his hands on her hips.

"S'alright, darlin'," he whispered in her ear. "It's just me."

"I didn't hear you come in," she replied, swallowing as she did so. She turned around so that she was facing him, both her hands on his chest. "I noticed we've set sail. Do we have a heading?"

"Does it matter?" His voice was husky as he leaned in, gently kissing her lips, his facial hair tickling her face. He pulled back, his eyes dark. When the reality of being that close to him struck her, she was about to pull her hands away when the ship rocked slightly. The lantern that hung in the center of the cabin swayed with the ship and hot wax from the candle engulfed the flame, eliciting a smoky fragrance into the air. The only light that was left in the room was from the nightstand, which miraculously hadn't gone out as it did in the lantern. The room was now bathed in a soft glow, fate's way of setting the mood. She looked up at him to see that he was looking down at her, his arms wrapped around her entire body, his hands pressed flat against her lower back. Her hands were still pressed against his chest, which was warm considering the cool breeze that had started to blow through the Caribbean.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, noting how nervous she seemed. She didn't answer him, for the loud thumping of her heart and the fluttery feeling in her stomach had distracted her from hearing his question. She'd never had these feelings for anyone before, not even Will. No one she'd ever met even came close to how enticing Jack was. She couldn't take it anymore and before she could stop herself, she was doing something that she prayed she wouldn't regret later. Without blinking, she placed both of her hands on the back of his neck and pulled his head down to hers, their lips touching. The pace of her heartbeat quickened as he pulled her closer to him. She gasped against his mouth. This clearly hadn't been the first time they had kissed, but the softness of his lips still surprised her. She finally pulled away, again lowering her hands to his chest, averting her eyes to the ground.

"If that was yer way of thankin' me for what happened earlier in that alleyway, then yer quite welcome." Jack was the first to speak, his eyes still closed. When he opened them he saw that she was looking at the ground, the wall… anywhere but at him. "Don't be sorry," he said softly, turning her head back towards his. "Never apologize for acting on desire." He leaned in close to her, his lips so close to hers that when he spoke, they just barely brushed against her. "May I…?" Wait—did Jack Sparrow just ask _permission_ to kiss her? She grinned, loving how he was a constant surprise.

She nodded and he captured her mouth with his, softly and slowly. She couldn't deny that she wanted him, the conflicting feelings from such a yearning swirling through her mind. On one hand, she felt ashamed for behaving so wantonly. Here she was the daughter of a governor and a British socialite, in the company of a well-known scoundrel and rogue and she was allowing him to KISS her?? More importantly, SHE kissed HIM first! She hadn't even done this with Will, even after they were married. They spent their last day together just lying in the sand, talking about what they would do once the ten years were up. But her life had changed since then, just like Will had told her it might. And now she was with Jack, alone with Jack, in his cabin…

Oh, but how she wanted him… she longed to feel his hands all over her and something deep within her core began to ache in the most delicious way. Yes, she wanted him and judging by how his kisses were growing more and more fervent, he wanted her as well.

She brought a hand up to the back of his head, entangling her fingers in his hair. The other hand steadied itself on his hip, bringing him all the more closer. She felt the tip of his tongue trace her upper lip and she instinctively parted her mouth, allowing him the entrance he was seeking. A slight moan escaped from the base of her throat when their tongues met, and she felt him smile against her lips.

When the kiss broke, they were both breathless. She smiled and looked down, noticing a slight bulge in his pants. She looked back up, noticing that his eyes were still lusty and dark. "I want you," she said quietly, yet firmly.

"That's a good thing because I want you, as well," he said, resting his forehead against hers. Her gaze shifted downwards slightly, a grin curling onto her lips.

"I can see that," she giggled when he smirked at her. She loved what he was bringing out in her: a new side to herself that she never knew was there. He took her mouth in a brief kiss before pulling away again.

"Are ye sure?" He asked, brushing a clump of hair out of her face. "Because if we do this, there's no taking it back… and I would hate for ye to think of me as a regret." She smiled at him, her heart melting, and she wondered if he realized how vulnerable the brave Captain Jack Sparrow was allowing himself to be.

"I am," she reassured him, her fingers tracing the outline of his lips and slowly making their way down his chin and over the two braids that dangled from his face. "I love you, Jack," she said, looking directly into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, a wide grin breaking onto his face. She nodded. He kissed her slowly before pulling back. "I love ye too, darlin'."

She leaned into him, kissing him as her hand continued its way down his body. It traveled down his chest, over his belly and closer to the juncture between his legs. She boldly ran her hand over his groin and he groaned loudly, breaking their kiss. His hips involuntarily rocked into her palm and his eyes squeezed shut. She delighted that she could elicit such a response and continued to rub him there, squeezing gently.

He grabbed her shoulder and sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth. "Christ, Lizzie…" he muttered, his head falling back slightly. She took this opportunity to kiss his neck, running her tongue over his Adam's-apple. He grinned and opened his eyes, looking down at her. Without saying another word, he shed his coat, letting it fall to the floor. He then kicked off his boots, one at a time, before beginning to remove the rest of his clothing. All the while his eyes never left hers, watching her as her own eyes shifted from place to place as more of his bare skin was revealed. His pants were the last article to be removed, and once he'd slid them down his hips and stepped out of them, he smirked, noticing her reaction upon seeing him completely naked.

"I'm up here, darling," he said smugly, smirking again when she looked up to his face, blushing. He watched as her eyes then went to the two round scars opposite his heart, and they widened with emotion. She stepped forward, her fingers tracing the old wounds gently as if afraid of hurting him. He wrapped an arm around her, running his hand soothingly down her back. "S'alright, luv. What damage that could be done was done a long time ago. You won't hurt me." She looked up at him, kissing his lips briefly but sensually before lowering her head and kissing each of the scars. He smiled at the tender gesture, returning it by raising her hand and pressing his lips against the back of it, slowly.

She stepped backwards towards the nightstand and leaned over, as if to blow out the candle.

"Don't you dare," Jack said quickly. She stopped, a look of panic washing over her face. "You've seen me in my nakedness. Fair's far, luv."

"But…" she rubbed her hands together anxiously. "But… I'm not…"

Jack read her mind and stepped forward, cupping her cheek in his hand. He looked down into her face, all seriousness washing over his own. "You are. You are more beautiful creature I 'ave ever beheld. Never doubt that." Reassuringly, he leaned down and kissed her as his hands moved to the back of her shirt, tugging at the laces that held it together. She bit her lip and held onto his arms as he pulled the strings loose. She pulled back slightly, putting her arms over her head, allowing him to pull the shirt up and over. The air in the cabin was cold, and she instantly brought her arms up to cover her now bare breasts. When she met his stare, she noticed his eyes were fixed on hers. He stepped forward again, brushing the back of her cheek with his fingers. "If you don't want to…"

"No," she said quickly. She looked up at him and slowly lowered her arms, exposing herself. No other man had seen this much of her before. "I want to," she whispered.

"God, Elizabeth… you are beautiful…" He stepped forward and gathered her in his arms, crashing his lips against hers. She gasped at the skin-to-skin contact, but quickly grew to love the sensation of his chest against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his arms wrap around her and soon he had swept her off her feet, carrying her towards the bed. He lay her down gently so that her head was against the pillows. She spread her still-covered legs, allowing him to settle between them as he once again descended upon her mouth. However, it was her this time who sought entrance, which he gave willingly. Their tongues danced together as his hands steadied themselves on either side of her, so as not to lay on top of her with all his body weight.

His lips moved from her mouth and kissed along her jaw line before reaching her neck. She moaned slightly, rubbing her hands down his back as he began to travel downwards. He soon met her collarbone. One of his arms remained firmly planted on the mattress while the other one came up to softly cup her breast. She gasped and his mouth broke contact with her skin, his eyes looking up at her reassuringly. She nodded her approval and he grinned, continuing his kneading.

He looked up at her. "Darlin'?"

"Yes," she said softly, nodding her head. "Yes." He grinned as she raised her hips, allowing him to pull her pants past her creamy white thighs. Once he had them off completely, he tossed them across the room, and they landed somewhere between her shirt and the rest of his clothing. He then pulled off her shoes, followed by her stockings, pausing to kiss her beautiful, long legs. His mouth made its way back up her legs and she giggled when his facial hair tickled the inside of her sensitive thighs. She parted her legs slightly when he prompted her by resting his hand gently on the crook between her leg and the juncture between it and the other leg.

He pulled away and she opened her eyes, looking up at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back, brushing his thumb against her cheek. She watched as he reached down and took hold of his member, then looked back up at him when she felt the head brush against her ready opening.

"This is it, luv," he reminded her. "It's not too late." She answered him by bringing his mouth down to meet hers, kissing him long and slow to prove that she really wanted him. When she released him, he was smiling at her, and was about to enter her when she stopped him.

"Jack?"

"Yes, Lizzie?"

"Will it hurt terribly?" she asked genuinely, the sincerity and innocence on her face broadening his already-present smile.

"I'm not sure, darling," he answered. "It will hurt some. I'm not sure how much." She nodded. "But I promise, if it's too much for ye, just say so and I'll stop. Alright?"

"Alright," she was again blown away by how gentle this "fearsome" pirate had been with her.

"Hold on," he told her, and she obeyed by grabbing onto his shoulders. She felt the tip of his member again probe below and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to try to calm her nerves. She felt him begin to work his way in, which wasn't difficult thanks to the lubrication she'd naturally provided him. He paused, and then suddenly sheathed himself within her as she cried out, a white-hot pain washing over her. Tears welled up in the corners of her eyes and her nails bit into the skin on his shoulders. He pulled back slightly to look at her face, brushing the tears away. "I'm sorry, luv…" he whispered gently against her ear.

After a few moments, the pain began to subside and she lessened her grip on him. "I'm ready, Jack," she said quietly. He nodded and brushed his lips against hers. She felt him begin to pull out almost completely before thrusting back in again, causing them both to groan. She brought her legs up around his hips, encouraging him to move again, which he did all too willingly.

He moved slowly at first, before establishing a rhythm. He rocked in and out of her at a steady pace, groaning as his breathing became more and more erratic. His control would not last long… the sensation of finally being inside his Lizzie, his beautiful Elizabeth… it was incredible.

"Oh, Lizzie…" he moaned, his eyes squeezing shut.

She began to bring her hips forward, attempting to meet his thrusts. He slowed down a bit, bringing one hand to her hip. He smiled sweetly at her and kissed her lips gently. "Here, darlin', like this." He guided her body up to meet his and she cried out at the unbelievable sensation. Pretty soon, she was meeting him thrust for thrust and she began chanting his name as she could feel her end coming nearer. Hearing her call for him only encouraged him to move faster.

"Jack…" she moaned, her hands moving down the velvety hard muscles of his back. Tears of pleasure welled up in her eyes as he thrust into her feverishly. "Jack… Jack!" She felt her world spinning out of control as everything came crashing down around her.

When he felt her nails rake down his back and those vice-like muscles tighten around him, he was only able to buck his hips into her a few more times before his own release consumed him. He groaned, long and loud, as he flooded her. He collapsed on top of her, both their bodies hot and sweaty. After a few moments of heavy breathing and panting, he pulled back to see her smiling at him through heavy eyelids. He kissed her forehead and pulled out, gently, rolling to her side. Once he had positioned himself comfortably, he pulled her into his arms, which she graciously cuddled into.

It was only a few moments before her breathing steadied and he knew she was asleep. He looked down at the beautiful being nestled in the crook of his arm. He bit his lip and looked at the ceiling. He'd been with many women before Elizabeth, and had done many a –thing with said women, but never in all his experience had he ever _made love _before. He looked back down at her, realizing she was the purest, most genuine individual he had ever known. Yes, he'd been with many women before her… but he knew that there would be no one to come after her.

* * *

_**FIVE YEARS LATER…**_

The little girl stood as high as she could, her nose nearly pressed against the window on the cold London street. The snow had started to fall only several moments earlier, the 

small, white snowflakes landing on her dark brown ringlets. The store window was frosted with ice, but she was still desperate to see inside. Just a few more days, her mother kept saying. A few more days and Christmas would come.

Her little head shot up from the window when she felt a large hand gently squeeze her shoulder. "Look, daddy," she said quietly, glancing back at the window. "Look how many there are!"

"An' which one do you fancy, little one?" he asked her, his grin glinting gold as he spoke.

"I like them all!" she chimed, her eyes glowing against the light pouring from the window.

"Good girl," he chuckled. He hoisted her onto his shoulders, smiling as she shrieked with laughter. "Come on, Miss Annabelle. Yer mum's waitin' for us." He turned into the crowd of last-minute holiday shoppers to see his wife, his beautiful Lizzie, waiting for him, one hand lazily resting against her full, round stomach. When he approached her, she smiled and held her hand out.

"Let's go home," she said to him as he took it. "I'm sure Gibbs is wondering what happened to us."

And with that, the three of them headed towards port, where they were sure to find the Black Pearl, home, waiting for them.

* * *

**A/N: **Ta-da! That's it for this story, I hope you guys liked it. I wasn't going to add the little "five years later" bit, but I wanted to have a happily ever after type feeling to it. So I hope it wasn't too corny. But I personally like corny. Corny is good. :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
